DISTRACTION , levi
by kootitan
Summary: In which a depressed soldier seeks distraction from the hell they call living, and manages to find some in her. [Levi Ackerman (AoT/SnK) X OC, rated PG13 for MATURE CONTENT, canon!au]
1. Chapter 1

_an;_ WARNING/S: SMUT AHEAD (chapter two) AND SWEARING, SO PLEASE DO **NOT** READ IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH THAT!

for those of you who are, please enjoy~! 3

.

..

...

...

The first time he arrived, quiet fell.

No one in the bar had been expecting Levi Ackerman.

I - being a barista - stayed behind the counter, continuing to polish wine bottles while the quiet lifted and not-quite-as-hearty chatter returned. My gaze strayed to watch curiously as our strange guest sat at a table located toward the shadowy corner, and the bar's prettiest, kindest, and most-desired prostitute approached me with a frown marring her delicate face.

"Elyse," my best friend, Beth, began, her voice lowered to a whisper, "what should I do? I'm supposed to greet every guest and ask for their order, but him... A man with status like him won't want a prostitute near."

I considered a moment. "You may be right...but you may be wrong. He wouldn't have come here if he wasn't aware of the people and how this place runs."

Beth's frown deepened with obvious confusion. "That brings us to the elephant in the room: Why on God's Earth is he here, of all places?"

I set down a polished bottle, "I wish I knew," and picked up another, taking a rag to it.

A sly smile made its way across Beth's face. "Why don't you go find out?"

"Me?" I blinked in surprise. "N-no... I'm just a barista!" I finished with a hushed hiss.

Her smile furthered. "So? You're pretty enough, and like you said; just a barista, pure and with a clean slate!"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't say anyone in this building has a clean slate, Beth."

The prostitute waved a hand. "Oh, shush. He'll appreciate you more than me any day- Now go!"

I huffed, and set down the bottle as Beth gasped. "Beth?"

I looked up to see Levi scowling at us from across the counter. "How long does it typically take to have someone make up their mind and take a damn order from the newcomer?"

"Excuse me," Beth murmured, and scurried away to leave me with the angry man.

I bowed slightly to him. "I apologize... You must understand, however, we consider you a special guest and-"

The fine line of his lips tightened. "I'm a special guest, huh? Then shouldn't I be receiving special treatment and not an inexperienced barista fumbling for excuses?"

My mouth fell open, and before he could mention it catching flies, I asked, "Inexperienced? How so?"

He held my gaze as he said, "This is not only a bar, correct? Prostitutes thrive here."

I glared at him, "What of it?" and then grew furious with realization, "Are you implying that with my being a barista I don't know how to seduce a man?"

He looked smug. "Just get me some whiskey already, Barista."

I wanted to slap away his smirk. "Fine," I bit out and turned around to grab him a bottle.

"Thank you," he dryly said as he accepted the bottle from me, "I don't feel like calling you 'Barista', and I'm assuming you've a name so do us a favor and fill me in." His chin tilted back as he took a swig, and some small, not-pissed part of me marveled as his prominent Adam's apple bobbed.

"Elyse," I felt myself answer him.

He nodded aimlessly. "This is shitty whiskey."

I bristled. "Well, I'm afraid it's the best we've got."

He pinched his nose as he gulped more of the said shitty whiskey down, coughed lightly and said, "I beg to differ."

"Excuse me?" My brows furrowed. "I can assure you we don't have a secret stash or anything."

"And again," said he, gaze flitting to meet mine, "I beg to differ."

I resisted the urge to fling my hands into the air. "What in the hell-"

"You," he said bluntly, "As I implied earlier, you are inexperienced and compared to the other girls here, dare I say pure. I want to be the one to change that."

I made sure to keep my mouth from falling open again, and took a few moments to gather my next words. "And as we discussed earlier, I'm no prostitute, I'm a barista and nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me - "

"What do you want?" he murmured, sounding lost in thought.

I stopped. "What do you mean?"

"A pretty girl like you doesn't belong in a shithole like this," he said, frowning, "What is it you want in life? Surely money is one thing."

"I wouldn't have sex with you no matter how much you paid me," I said bitterly.

Who knew Levi Ackerman would turn out to be such an utter ass...

"Really?" he mused, "I have quite a lot in handy, Elyse."

"I regret giving you my name," I blandly said.

"Why?"

Because it sounds hot coming from your mouth. "Because it makes us sound like friends."

He made a face. "We can leave being friendly out of this equation. I just need distraction."

"From what?" I asked, a frown pulling at my features.

He shook his head, taking another swig of whiskey before bitterly replying with, "Everything. Hell, living... Whatever you choose to call it. If I'm going to continue to live, I may as well enjoy myself, don't you think?"

"So you need distraction," I said, "Drink the rest of that whiskey, go back to my friend Beth's room and have your fun."

"No," he said, "I don't want a prostitute, nor did I come here with the intentions of fucking one. I didn't even come here with the intention of fucking you - But I like you, you're stubborn and not too bad on the eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "Get over yourself, Levi. You aren't getting me."

"A house," he said, "You satisfy me and not only will I pay you far more than you deserve, but I'll buy you a house."

I blinked. "Are you serious?"

He held my gaze. "Do I sound like the joking type to you?"

I shook my head. "But that's a whole house we're talking about..."

He raised a brow. "I should hope it wouldn't be half a house."

I felt a faint smile surface. "You said you weren't the joking type."

He shrugged. "Do you accept my offer?"

I held out a hand. "Share your whiskey and we have a deal."

...

...

..

.

_an;_ thanks for reading! pls feel free to give me feedback (i'm far more likely to see it on Wattpad) 3


	2. Chapter 2

_an;_ again, WARNING: THERE WILL BE SMUT AND SWEARING BELOW!

.

..

...

...

I'd never been the best at handling alcohol, and so it was with only a few sips of Levi's whiskey that I found myself already feeling warm, heady, and even...well, needy as my gaze ran over the man before me.

"What now?" I asked, shutting the door to my bedroom.

"Now," he said, and moved to sit in the chair by my desk, "you undress."

So I did, all the while feeling hesitant, motions feeling unsteady with both my intake of alcohol and the nerves that came with being naked before someone - this someone being the Levi Ackerman.

I paused as my fingers hooked under the hem of my underwear (which, thank god, were lace today) and looked to Levi, who merely stared as though to say, Don't mind me; Keep going.

I tore my gaze away from the man, cheeks burning fiercely, and bent to slip my last article of clothing off.

"Good," he said, softly, and ordered for me to get on the bed.

This is it, I thought as I laid back as instructed, This is when he joins you in your bared state, and then -

"Touch yourself."

My eyes widened. "What-"

"Don't argue," he snapped, "You heard me: Touch yourself."

There was a pause, then, convincing myself I was fueled by the whiskey, I pushed past being shy and opened my legs to allow better access for my hands, which lowered.

Still blushing, I met Levi's gaze, and then pressed a finger to my clit, which throbbed with anticipation and the newness of being watched as I did this.

I held in a sigh as my finger slowly circled, another pushing inside of me and curling as I began to circle faster, feeling a familiar coil already building in my lower stomach.

I pulled my finger out, added a second, and then started to move them in and out, at first gently and then roughly as the finger circling my clit pressed harder against the sensitive nub, which had grown swollen at this point, my movements becoming sloppy with desperation to get myself off.

Around my fingers, I was able to feel my walls flutter tellingly and tighten, and I whined, the pressure against my clit almost too much to bear now.

"Stop," came Levi's voice from across the room, and I startled, chest heaving and eyes flying open to stare at him.

He snorted. "Don't look so disappointed, love, the best is yet to come."

He stood, and, shedding his coat and then undershirt, joined me at the bed, elbows propping him up as his lower half pressed against my unclothed core and face studied mine.

"You want me," he murmured, sounding thoughtful.

"Who wouldn't?" I grinned, "You may be an ass, but you're Levi Ackerman all the same."

His eyes darkened, "Shut up," and he pressed a kiss roughly to my jaw, the tip of his nose dragging against my skin as he trailed lower, kisses almost chaste until he parted his lips to press hot, open-mouthed kisses into my neck, then the crook of my neck, then my collarbone and then the space between my neglected breasts as he continued his journey lower, until he was shifting to accommodate himself between my thighs.

"You're hardly wet," said he, "I'll fix that."

I watched as his tongue licked a wet stripe up my heat, mixing his saliva with the slick that came with my arousal, and then prodded at my clit.

I must have been squirming, because his hands came to wrap tightly around the curve of my hips, holding me still.

My head tilted back, resting heavily against my pillow as I lost myself in the feeling of his face between my legs, licking insistently.

My cheeks puffed and I opened my mouth to pant as my breaths grew short, and he licked harder and faster than before, sliding fingers into me and scissoring.

I couldn't help but cry out at that, and Levi put his fingers to work, perhaps having them do more than his tongue as they slid back, moving easily through my arousal and his spit, then rammed back into me in such a harsh, perfect way that I cried out again, a hand raising to cover my mouth.

Levi chose then to pull his face away, fingers still inside me as he spoke with shining lips, "Don't cover your mouth - I want them to all hear how good I make you feel."

I nodded, hand straying away, only to be grabbed by Levi as he took my other and pinned my wrists above my head.

"Such a good girl," he praised, "Being quiet and taking it all like a slut... Sure you're really just a barista?"

I was too needy and drunk to bite back, and so instead I began to grind myself against his thigh, whining when it wasn't enough to finish me off.

"Good girl," he repeated, voice low and eyes hooded, "Such a good girl..."

I closed my eyes when he - finally - lowered and angled his face press his mouth against mine, swiping his tongue into my mouth so I moaned, lightly but loud enough for him to hear.

He nipped at my plush bottom lip right as I was marveling at the fact that I could taste myself on his lips and tongue, and his breath tickled hotly against me as he muttered, "Can I fuck you now?"

"I was wondering when you'd get to that," I quipped, smiling lazily, "Please do."

He studied me, grey eyes cold, "I'm going to need your help," and pulled back to shove his pants away.

"You want my mouth or my hand?" I asked, blushing again with a new wave of shyness.

"Right now," he said, pressing his hard length against the inside of my thigh, "I'll settle for just your hand, darling... I need to get inside you soon."

I whined as he slid our cores against each other, covering his dick in the slick that was seeping from me, then remembered to lower my hand to grip onto it, my hand wrapping at first gingerly around his length, and then tightly as I heard him quietly groan.

"Tighter, angel," he hissed, "Like that, yes, good girl... Now move your hand up and down."

I bit my lip as I did so, and he began to kiss me, hips moving with the motion of my hand.

'Good girl' became a chant on his lips, and he prayed earnestly to me as I felt him grow impossibly harder against my palm.

"Okay," he panted, and led my hand away from him, returning it to its place over my head, "I'm gonna fuck you now, okay, angel? Gonna fuck you until you're crying out my name and they know it's me making you feel this good."

I whimpered, and before I could return an 'Okay' he was pressing the tip of his head against the wet lips of my core, then pushing the rest of his length inside me.

I hissed as he did.

"Fuck," he swore, "How long has it been since you were last stretched like this, sweetheart? You're so fucking tight."

"A few years," I confessed as he pushed himself even deeper.

"Jesus fuck," he repeated, voice hushed, "God, you're so hot and wet and fucking tight, your pussy hugging my dick like it was fucking made to... Christ."

We were already both panting as he bottomed out, sheathing his dick completely in my heat.

"Levi," I whispered just a few moments later, "move, baby; I'm okay."

"All stretched for me?" he asked, "My cock stretched you out?"

I swallowed. "Please."

He pulled out, almost all the way out and I opened my mouth to question him until his length was slamming back into me, stretching my walls all over again and drawing a moan from me as his hips rammed into mine.

He pressed our foreheads together, mixing the beginnings of our sweat as he set a pace, rough but relatively slow, and our pants mingled, too, as we strained ourselves to fuck.

"How long," I panted, "has it been since you've had a girl under you like this?"

"Too long," he admitted, grinding into me while I whined, "It's been... Years, maybe? But fuck, the wait was worth it, baby girl."

I lifted my head slightly to kiss him, and he kissed back, lips pressing roughly, insistently against mine as he quickened the pace, pulling out then in like a man starved for lust.

"So good," he pulled his mouth away, only to bury his face into the crook of my neck as his hips continued to work, "Good girl - My good girl."

"I'm yours," I whispered in response to his possessiveness, submitting to him instantly as he pounded mercilessly into me, "all yours, Levi."

He growled against my neck, "That's right," and pulled out.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Flip over," he ordered, "onto your stomach, darling... Chest against the mattress, ass up so I can fuck you."

I followed the instructions without speaking, and he gripped onto my hips, muttering another, "Good girl," before pushing inside me.

He's right, I couldn't help but think, It's like I was made for him...

I groaned as he pounded into me, even harder and faster than before. "So good, Levi..."

"That's right," he growled, "Say my name- I'm the one making you feel good."

"Levi," I moaned breathily, "Shit, Levi!" My walls fluttered around him, tightening so that he hissed.

"You gonna come for me?" he asked, rocking his hips into me, pressing and grinding while I chanted his name and 'please', begging for release, "Be a good girl; Come all over my cock."

I trembled, warmth spreading through my limbs as my body shook and I cried out with my climax. "Levi!"

He groaned, "Fuck, you feel so good," his hips beginning to stutter unevenly as I sensed him nearing his end as well, and I whined more as my quite literally fucked state grew sensitive and painful, even, as he fucked me for his own release.

"Shit," he hissed, shuddering and then pulling out suddenly as I felt his hands grip painfully at my hips, surely leaving bruises for me to see tomorrow, and his release, hot and wet, spilled out onto my ass.

"Fuck," Levi breathed, panting while I did, my sweaty cheek pressed into my now-dampened pillow, and he collapsed onto the bed beside me, chest rising up and down, gleaming with a sheen of sweat.

"I'm assuming I did alright for an inexperienced barista." I smiled cheekily.

A gentle smile pulled at the corner's of his mouth, too. "I came, didn't I?"

"...You mind grabbing a towel or something so I can wipe it off?"

He sighed, "I suppose," and in his gloriously naked state, the Levi Ackerman stood to get me a towel so I could wipe his cum off my ass.

...Holy shit.

"...Hey, do I get that promised house now?"

...

...

..

.

_an;_ thanks for reading, hope my first time (believe it or not) writing smut wasn't too shabby! (lol)


End file.
